Okay
by countrypanther14
Summary: First fanfic for Loud House. I own nothing but any OC, and this is rated for safety reasons. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**First Loud House fanfiction. R &R. And I'm keeping this a one-shot for now, I may turn it into a multi-chapter fic later. Also, bear with me please; I have never seen a full episode of this show, I've just seen clips on YouTube.**

* * *

Having seven younger sisters and a younger brother, Luna pretty much knew when someone else was pregnant because she had witnessed all the mood swings, cravings, and pain Rita had to go through with the younger Louds. So, when Lori got pregnant, she instantly knew; although she was kind of shocked that it was Lori who got pregnant, and not Leni. But that's besides the point.

Waking up in the middle of the night to get a drink, she heard Lana wake up from a nightmare, and go down the hall to Lori and Leni's room to get into Lori's bed; getting up from her own to get some water, only to see Lana stop outside the bathroom, staring straight ahead, pale as a ghost.

"Lana," she said, going over to see what was the matter. "What are you d-"

Stopping behind her sister, Luna saw the trail of blood going from Lori's room into the bathroom, and saw Lori laying on the floor in a puddle of it. And she couldn't get their parents. because they were away for a couple's retreat for a week, and Lori had yet to tell them she had been pregnant. But she couldn't just let Lana see this.

"Lana, go to Lincoln's room," she said, shooing her little sister away. "Now."

"But, Lori's-"

"Now, Lana," she said, pointing to Lincoln's bedroom door. "Go."

Seeing her little sister retreat to the end of the hallway where their only brother's room was located. Luna knocked on the door, and entered the bathroom. And she unfortunately had no idea how to comfort her sister, because she had never seen anything like this, and all of Rita's pregnancies went fine. So the only thing she could think to do was hug her sister, and try to reassure her that she would be okay when she already knew she wouldn't be.

"You're okay," she whispered, petting Lori's blond hair, and rocking back and forth with her. "Everything's going to be okay."

Hearing Lincoln's door open, she got up and slammed the bathroom door shut; locking it tightly before sitting down on the floor with her sister again.

"Luna," he called.

"Lincoln, trust me. It's best that you don't come in here," she said, rubbing Lori's back. "Lori will be fine. Just...just try to convince Lana she had a bad dream and put her back in her room. Okay?"

"A-Alright," he stammered. "But should I-"

"No!" she shouted at the door before turning back to Lori. And one would think that as much as she and Bobby loved each other, and how happy she was to be carrying his child up until this point. Lori wasn't crying, she didn't react; she was just laying motionless in her younger sister's arms, staring at the wall with a blank look on her face. "Lori...Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," she said, still staring straight ahead at the door. "I'll be just fine."

* * *

 **R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ta-da! Multi-chaptered, as I kind of predicted it would be. R &R. **

* * *

_"You can't tell anyone about this,"_ Lori's voice rang in Luna's ears, as she tuned her guitar in her and Luan's room. _"Got it?"_

Taking a deep breath, Luna sat up on her bed, swinging her legs over the side, and feeling the soft carpet underneath her feet before she put her head in her hands.

After the initial shock of having to see Lori on the floor in her own blood, Luna called 911; but Lori said that she didn't want to go to the hospital. The more obvious reason being that the hospital would call Rita and Lynn Sr. if they did. But Luna didn't want her to bleed out, so she still had the paramedics come in, and had Lincoln keep the younger sisters in their rooms so they wouldn't start asking questions. Because the only ones that knew about Lori's pregnancy were her and Lincoln because Ronnie Ann told him.

But, here she was three days later. And Lori wasn't showing any signs of being okay: she still walked around with the same blank look she had on her face as the night in the bathroom. And when Bobby would ask how she was doing, she'd act like nothing happened; hell, Luna could swear that Lori pretended to still be pregnant when she was around her boyfriend. But whenever Bobby and Ronnie Ann would leave, she would go right back to a catatonic state; only answering with 'I'm okay' or 'Yeah, I'm fine' when someone asked her what was wrong.

"Luna?" Lana said, standing in the doorway to her room. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Luna said, putting her guitar down, and letting her younger sister sit down on the bed beside her. "What was it you wanted to talk about little sis?"

"Is Lori going to be okay?" she asked, making Luna's heart rise in her throat.

"Lana, we've been over this," she said, putting a hand on Lana's shoulder. "You were dreaming. Lori's fine."

"You're lying," she said. "I saw the pregnancy test in the bathroom trash can. So unless we're getting another brother or sister, it's Lori's."

Funny how Lisa was the smartest of all the Louds, and yet Lana could identify a pregnancy test when she saw one. And at least Lori couldn't yell at her for this one, Lana already caught her in the lie.

"Alright, fine. You caught us," she said. "Lori was going to have a baby."

"I knew it," Lana said. "But what was with all the blood?"

"Ugh, I am not certified to have this talk with you," she mumbled under her breath before she looked over at Lana again, and sighed. "Well, Lana...Sometimes when-"

"Kids, dinner!" Rita shouted from downstairs, making Luna sigh in relief when Lana ran out of the room to join the crowd of kids at the stairs. Because at least now she wouldn't have to traumatize Lana with 'The Talk' and leave that part up to their parents.

Going downstairs to join the rest of her family for dinner, Luna caught Lori's gaze from across the room, and frowned; silently asking if she was okay before Lori nodded, almost mechanically, and sat down to grab a slice of pizza from the box on the table.

"So, how was everyone's day today?" Lynn Sr. asked while everyone ate.

"Well, I found out that Lori-" Lana said before Luna slammed her pizza slice into her mouth.

"Made the honor roll at school," she said, finishing her little sister's sentence before she could blurt out Lori's secret.

"That's great Lori," Rita said.

"Yes, very good job," Lynn Sr. said, as Lana wiped the tomato sauce from her face, and glared at her older sister.

"I will get you for this," she said.

* * *

 **~Later that night~**

When Lincoln was little, his mom used to hum a lullaby to him and his sisters to get them to sleep. And after Lily was born, he remembered Luna picking up the habit; singing Lily to sleep so she wouldn't be cranky the next day when she was blasting her guitar. And Lincoln knew this because when the younger girls were first born, the older kids had to have a baby monitor in their room so they could tend to the younger sisters before they woke up the entire house. So imagine his surprise when he heard Lori humming that same lullaby over the monitor in his room.

Getting up from his bed, he made his way down the hall to Lily and Lisa's room, and looked in to see Lisa passed out on her bed, and Lori humming the lullaby to a sleeping Lily; rocking back and forth in the old rocking chair that was in there, and petting Lily's head. Something she had never seen her do before because she was usually busy talking to Bobby at this time of night.

"Sleep tight Angel," she whispered, putting their baby sister back into her crib. "Mama loves you."

Seeing his older sister turn towards the door to leave, Lincoln went downstairs to pretend to get some water. Still picking his jaw up off the floor from what he had just heard Lori say; after hearing her call herself 'Mama' to Lily.

"Lincoln," Luna said. "What are you doing up?"

"I was...uh..." he stammered, before eyeing the faucet on the sink. "Getting some water."

"You heard Lori call herself 'Mama' to Lily too?" she asked before he could turn to get a glass from the cupboard. Luna having the exact same baby monitor in her and Luan's room that Lincoln had in his.

"Yeah, I heard her humming that old lullaby mom used on us and went to see what was going on," he said. "What's wrong with her?"

"How could you-" she started before she quickly realized that Rita and Lynn Sr. were probably going to hold off the talk until Lincoln started getting more interested in girls. "Never mind. Look, Lori's going to be fine. You just have to give her a little while."

"Luna, I know about the pregnancy," he said. "Ronnie Ann told me. But what I don't know is why Lori's acting so weird."

"Lincoln, that's none of your business. And you know that if you ask her, she's just going to say that she's fine," Luna said.

"Lana saw her on the bathroom floor covered in blood, Luna," he said. "That's not fine. And it is my business considering her boyfriend is my best girlfriend's older brother."

"Okay fine!" she snapped a little too loudly before covering her mouth with her hands, and looking up the stairs to see if she had woken anyone else up. "Lori had a miscarriage. The baby didn't make it, that was why I sent Lana to your room and called the paramedics."

"What?!" he asked. "And she didn't tell any of us?"

"Mom and dad didn't even know she was pregnant you doofus," she said. "And that's kind of the last thing they would have wanted to hear if they had to get dragged back from their vacation."

"Wait, so Lana-"

"Yeah, she knew too. She found Lori's test in the trash," she said. "Look, you can't tell anyone else about this. Lori may make a big deal over everything else. But she wants to keep this under wraps. Okay?"

"Alright," he said. "But is she really going to be okay? With what I heard in Lily's room-"

"Lincoln, I honestly don't know what to tell you," she said, leaning against the wall. "But please, don't tell anyone else. Not even Ronnie Ann or Bobby."

"Okay," he said. "I promise."

* * *

 **R &R**


End file.
